A Chance to Makes Things Right
by Mugen no Koi
Summary: Since young, Yazawa Nico had always looked up to idols. She had admired how idols were able to bring smiles to many people. It had soon become her dream and strives to be one herself. With regrets of not being able to save one girl in past, she hopes she could proudly introduce herself as an idol to her one day. [Full summary inside][LL Big Bang 2016, a collab with Krokees(tumblr)]


**A/N: Hey Guys! Here's my entry for Love Live Big Bang 2016, My partner's krokees - this is my first time doing a collab at all and it's an honour being able to collaborate with them!**

 **Many things happened along the way in life and writer block hit me in the middle of everything but i've managed to finish it somehow** **(っ- ‸ – ς)**

 **Edit: As of 5/11, the art is up on my tumblr and because my partner's busy there's only one art for it, sorry! Just follow the tag 'love live big bang 2016' on my tumblr for it.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A Chance to Make Things Right

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I reached out my hand, towards hers and grabbed it firmly. I was ready to pull her up from the ground but instead I felt a pull from her and it had caused me to lose my balance. Falling forward, I had landed on top of her.

 _This woman. That was definitely on purpose. She tricked me!_

I had offered to help her off the ground since she seemed like she was having trouble getting back to her wheelchair. Now I deeply regret it.

This distance was dangerous, no matter how you think of it.

My hands were at either side of her head; our face were just inches away.

 _Ah! Damn. I'm trapped._

Before I could get off her and end the awkward situation, she had her arms wrapped around my back, restricting my movements.

"Nozomi…" I glared at her. "What's the meaning of _this_?"

Giving me a smile and acting innocent, I felt her arms reach up to my neck. They were snaking upwards slowly and certainly, and she was tugging me towards her face even further. I noticed a mischievous glint in her eyes, knowing that it was all planned from the start. The _whole_ situation – from the very start when I reached home and entered the apartment, up till this very moment.

I rolled my eyes as I sacrificed the support of one arm and smack a palm over her face before our lips could touch.

"You had me worried sick and you still have the guts to be doing _this_?" I felt my eyebrow twitch in irritation. Shouldn't she be more aware of her surroundings, cut the jokes and pay more attention to her physical condition? Hadn't she learned her lesson from back then?

Under my palm, I felt her lips puff out as she pouted.

Sighing softly, I removed my palm and pushed myself off her this time, realising that her grip had loosen up around my neck. I freed myself from her arms easily, got up and dusted myself off.

Turning down to look at her - she was still pouting, her eyes staring straight at me with a hard gaze.

Shaking my head, I knew I shouldn't give in to her but I do feel bad leaving her on the ground like that.

Kneeling, I slipped an arm under her neck and around her shoulders, supporting her up. It would have been an easy feat if she was trying to get up herself with my help but she remained still, and her dead weight made it a harder task than it usually was. With my small frame and lack of strength, it wasn't possible for me to do the bridal carry and it was time like this that I start hating my small frame even more. At times like this, I really wished I was born with a stronger build.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

My heart stopped upon receiving the most ominous call of the day.

'Nozomi collapsed; she's in the hospital.'

Anxiety washed over me.

Without even bothering to cut the call, I heard the faded voice calling out to me as I felt my heavy feet moving of their own accord. Before I knew it, I was dashing out of the dance studio and into the . Hurriedly, I stuff my belongings messily into my bag as I struggled to change out of my practice attire at almost the same time.

I didn't have time to waste.

I needed to rush there. This never happened before; it hadn't even been a week since we poured our feelings for the other, so why did this have to happen?

'Was I not attentive to notice that she was unwell?'

I shook my head; no that wasn't it.

Nozomi had always been great at hiding her emotions and this was one of those instances. Even though the wheelchaired user had managed to open her heart up to me once, it didn't mean every other emotional issue she had was magically solved; those years she was away from me, those happenings and most importantly, the accident that had put on the wheelchair for the rest of her life. I knew she was clumsy with expressing herself and not great at relying on others; she kept many little things to herself and I pretended to not notice, thinking that it wasn't probably minor issues that she just didn't want me to worry about. How naive was I to think in such a way?

It didn't take me long to reach the hospital as I had called for a taxi. Paying no mind to the constant vibration of the smartphone in my hand, I took big strides down the main entrance – resisting the urge to actually run down - to a nearby counter of the building that Eli had sent to her; prior to her making a fuss to leave the studio and getting into a small fight with her manager.

Arriving in front of the room, I tried to catch my breath and calm my nerves. Taking several deep breathes, I mentally prepared myself.

Placing my hand on the metal handle, I pushed it down and forward, opening the door to the ward.

The first thing that caught my eyes was the sight of her lying on the bed. She had her eyes closed and I thought she was asleep until I walked up and she opened them as she turned to look at me.

"…What happened?" I asked, suddenly feeling slight anger when it dawned on me that she was really in the hospital.

"It's nothing serious." Softly, she spoke; a weak voice.

Looking down, her gaze lingered for a moment; my eyes followed her movements. Her eyes settled on a hanging bag with a tube connect to the top of it that was seemingly long as it led to some part of her.

"This kind of things is normally for me. Although, I did let my guard down since it hadn't happened recently. I just overworked myself a little, that's all."

There was barely strength in her voice.

Looking back up at me, I realised how pale her lips were. And looking even closer, I saw that she was trembling.

Without thinking, I reached forward, touching her forehead with the back of my palm.

"You're burning up!"

But she quickly brushed it off as she shook her head.

"I'm fine. They gave me some antibiotics and some paracetamol, it'll take a while but the fever will go down."

"…A bladder infection?" I asked, somehow aware of the situation from what I have observed up till now. The bag hanging at the side of the bed, the tube leading to her, it was undoubtedly a urine bag, this much, she knew; she also mentioned the antibiotics.

Putting the pieces together, it was undoubtedly a bladder infection of all things and this only happened due to my neglect.

Since the day she agreed to date her, I have been studying up on her condition. Hoping to get as much knowledge I could and perhaps could be of help in the future, but I've failed. It was something that could have been prevented had I have taken proper care of her.

Clenching my fists and her jaw, I couldn't help but blame myself for the situation.

It was then and there, I had vowed, that I wouldn't neglect the girl again, that I concluded that I would be at her closest, to watch over her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Alright, then I'll leaving." Just as I finished slipping on my shoes, I turned back for a brief wave before turning my back and ready to open to the door. But, to my surprise, I was pulled backwards by my arm, it was so sudden that I almost didn't have time to react. Luckily for me, all the training I did had heightened my reaction speed and I managed to catch my balance, not on a really favourable spot though – I had almost landed on her, knocking her over with the wheelchair.

"Hey! Nozomi, that's dangerous!"

Stopping mid-sentence, I was met with a soft smile. And before I could have further complaints about the situation, I was pulled, this time, by my tie. It really hurt, though the soft sensation that came after relieved some of my anger. Well, at least for the moment.

We shared a brief kiss and separated, though it seemed that she wasn't just satisfied with that as her hands were still holding my face in place. Lowering my head, a little, our forehead touched and that seemed to have drawed out another reaction from her.

"Ugh, Nozomi, it's about time for me to leave you know. Else I'm gonna be _late_."

"I know, I know. But it's your fault for forgetting our daily _routine_."

Looking away, I sighed.

I had been up the previous night taking care of her, that I hadn't had sufficient sleep to have my brain functioning properly.

However, it definitely wasn't her fault for keeping me awake. I had insisted to stay awake until she had managed to fall asleep. After all, I hadn't expected the pain to had come so suddenly. It wasn't pleasant having to looking at her endure the pain in which she explained it was a common occurrence.; the pain would go from her back to her legs and that required her to take painkillers to soothe the discomfort.

Only a month had passed since we start going out with each other and a week since we started living together. I guess this is the sort of troubles I should prepare myself for in the future. I have yet to encounter certain situations she had provided some details on. There are still plenty I don't know about her condition and the difficulties of it.

To be honest, I wasn't really sure about getting to live together this early on in our relationship but I guess this way, there's more convenience. I don't feel at ease if I'm going out with her and not being able to be by her side to watch over her. Especially since, she isn't an abled person like before. It wasn't that I didn't trust her on her own. She had been living these past years alone, perfectly fine by herself. Though, I felt that living together would allow me to assist her in many things she had done previously by herself.

Not only that, it really scared the wits out of me during the time when we had only been together for a one week and a horrifying thing happened – she collapsed due to overexertion in school, which also caused a bladder infection and was hospitalized for a whole week. I wouldn't want to go through that again; though she did say it was something unavoidable due to her medical condition. Still, the least I could, was to watch her closely and prevent it as much as possible.

Anyways, there were other benefits to living together. I could have lessened the burden on my mother for having one less child to feed. And since the location of the apartment was closer to the campus than my house was, there was certainly no problem with moving over, and in with Nozomi.

At first, she had insisted that she was fine with staying alone and that she didn't need my help but I couldn't agree on having to be able to visit her whenever I had free time, in which I had little of due to all the idol work I've been having lately.

Rubbing my forehead, a little with her own, she tried to get back my attention.

"Ahh, sorry. I'm still not really awake." I sighed once more, before removing her hands off my face and standing back up, straightening myself and adjusted my tie a little before I turned to the door.

This time, she let me leave peacefully.

Walking a few steps from the door, I heard the door lock click and smiled to myself.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 _A fews month ago,_

 _-x-x-_

 _That very moment our eyes met, I knew I couldn't let this chance slip._

 _This isn't a dream, is it?_

 _I had to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, and that you were there, in front of me._

 _Bringing my hands up to my face, I slapped my cheeks, twice, hard enough for me to feel some pain._

' _Right. It hurts. So this isn't a dream though there might still be chance that I'm hallucinating.'_

" _N-nozomi…?"_

 _Hesitantly, I called out for her, the way had always done in the past._

 _Stopping in the middle of the hallway, she turned her head and this time I was sure that it was her. Sure, it has been more than 10 years since we met and she had matured but she hadn't changed so drastically that I couldn't recognise her._

 _She looked… beautiful. A beautiful, charming grown woman._

 _Those violet tresses, were way longer than they were in the past, though she was sitting in a wheelchair and her hair was obstructed by her own body against it, it was still possible to tell that it would probably be hanging below her lower back if she was in a standing position._

 _Locking eyes with her once more, I felt my heart stop for a second._

 _Suddenly, I couldn't comprehend the situation._

 _The fact that the person in front of me was really Nozomi and that she was in a wheelchair._

 _And before I could have asked her a single question, a blonde called out to her from behind me and approached her._

 _It was then I had realized that she wasn't responding to my voice but the blonde's calls from a further distance._

 _She didn't, hadn't recognised that it was me._

 _She had probably forgotten all about the past, the happy memories that I had with her, was most likely nothing to the current her._

" _Nozomi! I told you to wait for me."_

 _As I stood still in the middle of the hallway, trying to comprehend the situation and have it sink properly into my head, I had observed their interactions as their slowly faded from view._

' _They seem pretty close…'_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Resting her arms on the metal railing, Nico looking up to the skies; the sun was setting._

' _In the end, I couldn't find her again after that.'_

 _Sighing, Nico propped up an arm and rested her chin on the palm of her hand._

' _Ugh. It's all because class ended late today. Most of the students had already went home by the time my class ended.'_

 _She could feel her eyes twitching just from thinking about the class that ended not too long ago. She hadn't been able to concentrate and it was worse that she had rarely been to class lately due to her work. Not only her attendance was in danger, her upcoming test scores are too._

" _She didn't even recognised my existence there. Did I really change_ _ **that**_ _much that she couldn't even recognise me? Ugh…"_

 _Groaning in frustration, she shook her head a few times._

' _That was a shock alright.'_

 _Nico remained in the spot she was in, watching the crowds slowly disperse and disappear as the students got out of the campus grounds, ready to head off to different locations._

 _She was staring blankly into space, her mind filled with thoughts of Nozomi._

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Reaching up and stretching with all her might, Nozomi took a deep breath and held it in._

 _It was minutes later that she sighed in defeat, ready to give up her hope of getting that reference book she needed quite badly._

" _Need some help?"_

 _Hearing a familiar voice, Nozomi turned around to find Eli standing just behind her. As the blonde stretch her arms just a little to get the book she wanted, she could smell a sweet aroma that was surrounding the blonde as she usually has._

" _Thanks."_

" _Welcome." Flashing a smile, Eli placed a hand on Nozomi's hand in a habit. "Ah. Sorry."_

 _Hearing the purple haired young lady sigh, Eli gave an awkward smile this time as she scratched her head._

" _Another habit that you've gotten from having a little sister?"_

" _Yea… sort of."_

" _What are you doing here anyway? Didn't you say you had some class today around this timing? Should you be loitering around?"_

 _Bombarded by questions, Eli was surprised. It was unusual for Nozomi to be speaking so much. especially, she wasn't one to initiate a conversation further than needed._

 _She was about to ask her if something happened when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Slipping her hands into her pocket, she took it out and swiftly slide her fingers over the screen as she unlocked her phone._

 _Taking a glance at the blonde, Nozomi could immediately tell who the sender was._

 _It was obvious; the blonde had such a radiant smile on her face as she looked at her phone screen. It wasn't a creepy smile but a gentle, genuinely elated one._

 _To catch her attention as Nozomi had been spacing out for a moment, Eli waved her hand in front of her face._

" _Hey ~ Earth to Nozomi ~"_

 _Snapped back to reality and out of her thoughts, Nozomi blinked twice before raising her head slightly to look at Eli._

" _What is it?"_

" _Join me for lunch?"_

" _Why? I'm quite sure the sender's inviting_ _ **you**_ _."_

 _Laughing slightly, Eli shook her head._

" _Nah, she wouldn't mind having another person for company, you know that. It's just lunch. Or are you planning to skip a meal and jump into studying for the day?" Reaching out a hand, Eli gently took the book out of Nozomi's grasp. "Besides, you know better than to neglect your health." Tapping her head with the edge of the book, once again, she treated Nozomi like she would her little sister. "I'll go borrow this for you. Just wait here."_

 _Knowing that there wasn't any way out of this, Nozomi sighed in defeat once again, but for a different reason._

 _As Eli walked over to the machine and took out her card to borrow the book, Nozomi watched her actions as her thoughts started to drift once more._

' _I can't help but find it mysterious that she's even bothered with a person like. I'm just a stubborn asshole who refuse to accept that kind people still exist. That she genuinely cares for someone like me.'_

 _Feeling a book hit her head, Nozomi reached up to rub it. She was snapped out of her thoughts, meeting eyes with Eli who had an eye brow raised._

 _Shaking her head once, Nozomi gave a small smile in return._

" _Alright, let's get going then." Handing the book over to the purple haired girl, Eli walked half a round to the back of the wheelchair, grabbing the handles, she started exerting some force to get the vehicle moving._

 _It was times like this that things were slightly more convenient and it was also less tiring for Nozomi. The manual vehicle wasn't really a great choice for long distance; she would end up with sore arms. Besides, an electrical wheelchair was out of her budget at the moment though Eli had suggested for a change since travelling to school was quite a distance and she didn't have a helper at any and every point of time in the day. That said, it would be a waste to be use electrical ones as she thought since using manual ones gave her upper arms some exercise. Grateful for the blonde's help, Nozomi mentally thanked her as they headed towards the cafeteria for lunch._

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _It had been a normal day for Nozomi up until the end of class, she was about to head to the library to continue her search for other necessary reference materials before heading home and she had just parted ways with Eli. Normally, Eli would have offered to wait for Nozomi to finish whatever she needed to do and send her home however unfortunately today, she had plans._

 _It was really unfortunate, since she hadn't expected the situation to turn so bizarre._

" _Nico…?" She couldn't believe my eyes when she saw her face._

' _How did she find me.'_

 _Staring blankly in front of her, she was stunned with the appearance of Nico, who she had lost contact and hadn't seen in years._

 _Standing not even a metre away from her, Nico had her fists in balled up and a serious expression was visible._

' _Why would she be here?'_

" _Nozomi."_

 _When she heard Nico call her name, she snapped out of her thoughts and she froze in place._

 _A voice she hadn't heard for a long time, not only has her voice has matured, she has turned out to be quite the beauty; aside from her height, she was definitely cute enough to be an idol as she already is. Observing the girl, Nozomi waited for the girl as she seemed to have something more to say. Why else would she go to the trouble of finding her in this campus anyway?_

" _I think we should switch over to another location for a talk."_

" _A talk? Why are you deciding this on your own?"_

 _Visibly uncomfortable about the situation, Nozomi tensed up._

 _Raising her brows upon seeing Nozomi stiff in her position, Nico wondered for a bit then seemed to have realised something._

 _She scanned the area; Voices. Gossips. Nozomi could feel passers-by shooting glances at us; it was getting unnerving to be having all the unwanted attention drawn to her. The bad memories were flashing through her mind and she had absolute no control over it._

 _Looking over to her but avoiding direct eye contact, Nozomi awaited Nico's response to her previous, still unanswered question. Returning from the distraction of the crowds, Nico returned her gaze to the girl in her wheelchair._

 _She hadn't had any idea why she didn't just leave when she could have but Nozomi, probably wanted an answer to the past with the current rising idol, who was once her best friend._

 _After all, ignoring her was a simple thing, also, they hadn't been in contact for years, and that could just remain as it is. That wasn't any need for her care about the idol's current circumstances for wanting a discussion, that should have been done way back in the past._

 _Glancing up to the anticipating ruby eyes for a split second, she saw the change in her expression. Replacing her serious look was a painful expression; she was biting her lip hard, as if she was enduring something._

" _What's with the sudden change of attitude towards me?" Before she could straighten out her thoughts, such words came out of her mouth. A harsh response._

 _Flinching from the unexpected harsh reply, Nico averted her eyes for a moment before settling her gaze on the floor._

" _I… want to have a proper talk with you, Nozomi. Please."_

 _The way she had said the last word, in a gentle, pleading way made it hard for Nozomi to ignore her earnest feelings. A talk should be fine; she could just listen to her and that's it, there wasn't any need for her to be do anything more, it was her choice._

"…Fine."

An immediate reaction from hearing Nozomi's response, she saw a small smile form on the idol's lips.

' _Is this really a good idea? I'm starting to regret it already.'_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _It was an instant regret upon hearing the first words after arriving in a deserted location on campus ground, just behind the sports complex, that was rarely visited unless it was a CCA day._

' _I'm sorry.'_

 _An apology out of all things. Words that Nozomi couldn't help but feel something for, even if she was in denial, especially when it came out of the person she had hoped for reconciliation._

" _What is this about?" Nozomi feigned ignorance at those words._

" _Nozomi, please."_

 _Nico stepped towards the wheelchaired girl who startled her as she started speaking._

" _It isn't fair. This isn't fair. Why are you trying to justify yourself after all this time? Did you really think that things would return to those innocent, happy days?" Before she realised it, she was raising her voice. Her real thoughts were leaking and she couldn't stop it. "Why did you have to appear when things were finally starting to be turning out fine for me?!"_

 _Surprised at the reaction Nozomi had, Nico was at loss for words._

 _Her mouth made small movements as she remained at her position, shocked._

 _Only minutes later was she able to compose herself enough to speak once more._

" _I'm… not asking you to forgive me immediately, I know I'm being selfish here. But I wanted you to know my honest feelings. Years have passed but never once have I gotten over that fact that I left you to fend for yourself in that rough period. It was wrong of me to have abandoned you without any explanation. I was a coward but then, and I'm unable to forgive myself for that. Those unpleasant memories that would probably be etched in your memories for life. There's no way for me to understand what you felt that day but," Looking straight at the girl who had her hanging and avoiding eye contact, Nico continued. "Nozomi, it is inevitable for me, for us. We have to end this the proper way." With that, she had spoken everything she had in mind for now, knowing that saying anything more would only be troubling to the girl whom she had brought up bad memories of and invading her peaceful life this sudden._

 _Fully aware that she wouldn't be receiving any further reply, Nico turned around ready to head back into the building._

 _Catching her by surprise was the unanticipated reply._

" _Such a contradiction your actions are."_

 _Frozen in place, Nico's breath hitched._

 _More harsh words._

" _What's with the sudden change of attitude towards me?"_

 _Indeed._

" _Wasn't it enough to force yourself to forget what happened?"_

" _Surely, you know that it's not possible." Turning around, Nico rebutted. "I have been in denial, for 10 years. About my feeling for you." With a sharp gaze, the young idol took the courage as she walked up to the girl who still had her head hanging, refusing to acknowledge her. A deep breath. Then, "Nozomi, what about you?"_

 _She was implying, hinting to the girl in front of her._

 _Patiently, she waiting for a reaction which, this time, she knew she would draw out of the girl, especially if the girl caught up to the hint and felt the same way._

"… _Is this pity?"_

" _You know it isn't. I told you, these are my honest feelings."_

"… _Why now? It hasn't even been a day since we met again."_

" _For you, that may be true."_

 _Twitch. Nico noticed the reaction Nozomi had upon saying those words and was convinced that the girl felt the same way, just that she probably needed time to let things sink in. And that, she had struck bullseyes with those words._

 _It was true. Nozomi had had a hunch after hearing rumouring of a girl loitering around classrooms she seems to be at and the descriptions of the girl had matched Nico appearance's completely, from what she had remembered. Though she wanted to believe that it was merely coincidence that someone of that exact description was the idol whom she had heard rumours of attending the very same school she had been attending her the past two years and never yet met the actual person._

 _Nozomi had been very well aware of the idol's existence in the school but was in denial. She had least expected the girl to approach her of her own accord._

" _I... will give you time to think about this." Concluding that it was indeed too much for the girl to handle._

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _That night, right after the conversation, Nozomi went through a nightmare. She hasn't had one in a while. It wasn't uncommon that such dreams occurred. In fact, occasionally, she would get these recurring dreams of the past, of back when I was still abled and had freedom._

 _Taking a deep breath, she tried to steady her breathing, ragged from jolting awake in shock._

' _I feel sticky from all the sweat; Maybe I should take a quick shower.'_

 _Managing to calm herself down after a few minutes of focusing on the rhythm of her breathing – a method she practised to keep herself calm._

 _Reaching out for her phone on the side table, she swiped the screen and checked the time._

' _4 a.m.'_

' _It might be too early (or too late, rather) for a bath but I probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anyway.'_

 _Slowly, she turns her body to the bed side and adjusted her legs position so that they were dangling off the edge of the bed. And with her slender but powerful arms supporting her body, she pushed herself off the bed and onto her wheelchair that was left beside my bed, always._

 _Thinking back, she did face plenty of troubles of living alone a few months back. She'd recently gotten used to most things as she became truly aware of the fact that she was undoubtedly alone in this home; that there wouldn't be anyone to support me if she were to fall or injure herself._

 _Although this was ultimately her choice and she shouldn't be or have the right to be complaining after those arguments she'd got into with her parents to finally convince them that she wanted to be independent._

 _The truth was that she just didn't want to continue days of travelling around without any true purpose and a place to belong. Not only that, with this body of hers, she would certainly, only be troubling them if she went around with them._

 _Just a week ago, her parents had called up to check on her and of course she had reassured them that everything was fine. Even if everything wasn't, she had to pretend things were and it had become a routine to her, to lie, instinctively, to put them at ease. After all, that was the condition that they gave her; that at any time if anything went wrong, they would force her to cancel the contract she had with the apartment and force her with them no matter what. Especially after the accident, her parents had been overprotective of her. Though she knew it was mainly the guilt of the having left me alone for a long time that brought on such a situation that led me to that accident. Genuine care? Perhaps, a small part of it._

 _Back when she was in the worst period of her life, they had been busy with their own work, being the workaholics they were, that they didn't have the time to be attentive to my moods and problems. She was left all alone to deal with all the misfortunate things happening in school. Her emotions had been unstable and they were out for work, suicidal thoughts would take over her mind and she had been tempted, countless times before, to attempt suicide; It had been emotionally taxing for her to deal with things alone, with no one to confide to._

 _However, being the coward she was, she couldn't bear the thought to do anything to herself with her own two hands. All she had wished for was a painless death, an instant death. But that wasn't granted and now she had to pay the price of it, at the cost of her ability to walk._

 _Out of bath, and feeling slightly refreshed, Nozomi picked up her phone as she saw the LED blinking._

 _Unlocking the screen, she tapped the notification and it opened the messenger app._

'

 _Eli: Did you reach home fine? [19:00]_

 _Eli: Are you home? [23:30]_

 _Eli: Nozomi? [00:17]_

 _Eli: Are you okay? [01:40]_

'

 _Four unread messages. All by Eli._

 _The girl was a worrywart._

 _Though it was understandable as Nozomi had always informed the blonde whenever she reached home. It was kind of a promise they had back then when Nozomi had started living on her own and Eli only informed of situation a week after she moved in._

 _Shocked and disappointed that Nozomi hadn't trusted her enough to let her know about certain things despite three years of friendship that had blossomed along the way when Eli met Nozomi in the hospital during her rehabilitation period. They had been in their third year of high school and post-accident that Eli had dropped by the hospital, visiting Maki, whom at the time was helping out at the hospital that was run by her family._

 _It was a strange meeting with the blonde but she couldn't deny that the blonde was her saviour. Having lost her will to live post-accident and unable to accept the fact that instead of dying, she ended up losing her ability to walk, Eli had been a huge support to her during her rehabilitation period. Even through the other difficulties she faced with the spinal injury, Eli stayed with her._

 _She couldn't express her gratitude for the blonde._

 _Tapping on the screen, the keyboard slid up and Nozomi started typing a reply._

'

 _Eli: Are you okay? [01:40]_

 _Nozomi: Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for making you worried._

 _I didn't mean to not reply._

 _Things happened and I fell asleep as soon as I came home [05:15]_

'

 _It wasn't even a minute later that a reply from the blonde came in._

'

 _Eli: You don't have to apologize, I'm glad you're fine._ ε-(´・｀) ﾌ _[05:15]_

 _Eli: I was just worried since it was rare for you to not reply instantly. [05:16]_

 _Nozomi: Sorry. [05:17]_

 _Eli: Hm…? Is something wrong? [05:17]_

 _Eli: Are you feeling unwell again? Do you need me to head over? [05:17]_

'

 _The blonde was sharp, immediately noticing that was amiss._

 _Smiling at her screen, Nozomi felt a tint of guilt for worrying the blonde even after having neglected responding to her messages. Though at the same time, she felt relieved that the blonde was willing to lend her a listening ear. as she would feel like she shouldn't be asking advantages of her kindness and bothering the blonde with her personal relationship problems._

 _And a second thought as she looked at the screen, she suddenly felt puzzled as to why the blonde was awake at this hour. They had school in a few hours so shouldn't she be resting? It was then she realised when she reread the previous messages a few times._

' _She's… really something.'_

'

 _Nozomi: ...It's okay, I'm fine. Really. [05:20]_

 _I did have a nightmare earlier but I've pretty much calm down. [05:20]_

 _Eli: A nightmare…? Do you want to tell me about it? I'll listen._

 _Give me a minute, I'll call you. [05:21]_

'

 _Nozomi was about to type a reply when she realised that the blonde had left the application as her status was changed. Nozomi sighed as she leaned back against the pillow, sitting and awaiting the call._

 _And a minute later, Nozomi had an incoming call from the blonde. Sliding her finger across the screen, she answered the phone call._

 _It was 7 am before they knew it and they only had an hour of rest before they needed to leave for school that started at 9.30 am._

 _Hearing the blonde yawn over the phone, Nozomi decided that it was time to end the call._

"… _Elichi. I think you should take a break from school today. Since we're in the same class today, I'll get your notes."_

 _A soft, tired laughter._

" _I'm not that weak you know. I'll be fine with a little nap during break time."_

" _Stil-"_

 _Eli interrupted, "Also, I don't know what you were thinking but I didn't stay awake because I was waiting for your reply. I was just busy with a project and happened to be awake."_

 _For a second, Nozomi was troubled with a retort as she knew that the blonde was probably half-lying. In the end, she settled with complaining mentally, and instead decided to thank the blonde for listening to her problems._

" _Nozomi, I won't tell you what to do because it's not my right to be doing so, but I think you can consider giving her a chance."_

" _From what you told me, she seems serious about you."_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

" _Give it up." She said._

 _A month since their short talk passed and every day ever since, Nico would show up at her classroom after lesson ended. Nozomi could see her determination in repairing their broken bond but wasn't quite ready to accept the girl's feeling, knowing very well that it wasn't just friendship the girl seeks._

" _You know it'll never work out. You and me. A normal person like you and cripple like me don't match. Give it up and find someone better."_

" _Don't put yourself down like that!" Stepping forward, Nico grabbed Nozomi by her shoulders. She couldn't stand how she was being so negative about things and having such low esteem about herself. The past wouldn't change no matter how I'm trying to amend the bond between us, she knew that, of course. But at the very least, she wanted to change the way the girl views this world, to show her the good around her. She wanted to be her hope to continue living, to bring smiles to her face like how she'd to others who enjoyed watching her stages - that was main reason why she aspired to be an idol, to have the power to put a smile on someone despite how down they might be feeling._

" _What's the norm and this is out of that spectrum? Bullshit. I don't give a damn about things like that. These are my feelings and I take responsibility for them however I want to." At this point, she was raising her voice, force her words in the girl's face. She felt the need to. She wanted the girl to understand that she was appreciated, by the person in front of her at this very moment._

" _Tojo Nozomi, I'm not here to make a joke out of you or to continue this childish actions. What I want… is something more than that."_

 _Leaning forward, Nico brought her face close to the wheelchaired girl, their foreheads were almost touching. Determined ruby eyes staring straight into emerald eyes, and it was unexpectedly a gentle one. Even as seconds passed by, Nozomi couldn't avert her eyes, finding herself being sucked into the gaze of the strong-willed idol._

" _I…"_

 _Nozomi was struggling to find the words. Struggling to deal with her overflowing emotions._

 _Tears filled her eyes and the view of the idol's face was getting blur. With her hands balled in her fists, Nozomi bit her lips, trying her best to prevent the tears from falling._

 _She failed miserably when the blurry gaze in front of her softened._

 _Uncurling her fists, she leaped forward, grabbing fistful of Nico's shirt as she hid her face in the crook of the idol's neck. In seconds, she found herself bawling in the arms of the Idol who had gently embraced her._

 _What a shameful thing she was doing. To be showing her weakness to the idol after all the efforts she took to portray and maintain a strong front._

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

" _Here, a drink."_

 _Averting her gaze, Nico handed Nozomi a drink that she excused herself to get. The girl had managed to calm down after the small outburst but Nico wasn't sure as to how she should be treating the girl, after all, she hadn't received a proper reply from the girl._

' _Or are you planning to wait another 10 years before you make an actual move on her?'_

 _Remembering the words Eli had spoken, Nico shook her head. During the whole month of following Nozomi around, Nico had gotten the chance to be acquainted with the blonde who had taken the initiative to invite her for a talk, under the context of advising Nico about Nozomi. At first, Nico was cautious of the blonde, since she wasn't sure of the relationship the blonde had with Nozomi. Though she understood the genuine concern the blonde had after the first talk they had at the café after school one day. Besides that, the idol discovered an interesting fact about the blonde. Apparently, the blonde did have a crush; a student one year younger than they were – a redhead in the surgery department, Nishikino Maki. She would often see them together during break time when she decides to visit Nozomi._

 _With the conviction that Eli and Nozomi weren't in a romantic relationship despite their close relations, Nico was resolute to take proper actions in chasing Nozomi._

 _Though even after the talk just moments ago, Nico was confused about the situation. She was an insensitive and dense person, so she didn't understand if that meant that Nozomi had understood her words, her feelings._

 _With a small sigh, Nico settled down on the bench beside the wheelchaired girl._

 _Taking a side glance at Nozomi, Nico decided to confirm._

 _Opening her mouth, Nico was about to speak when Nozomi unusually met her eyes and spoke instead._

"… _Will you give me some time?"_

 _Those were words she couldn't believe she was hearing. Of course, she hadn't expected the girl to accept her feelings so easily but the fact that Nozomi was even willingly to take in consideration the situation with her instead of brushing it off lightly like she had done previous times, she felt herself satisfied with the answer._

"… _Yeah."_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _That night, upon reaching home, Nozomi found a mail in her letterbox._

 _"A letter?"_

 _Opening the envelope in her hand, she took out the card from inside it and read it carefully._

 _ **'**_

 _ **To: Tojo Nozomi**_

 _ **Nozomi, I know this would sound a bit sudden, and you might**_

 _ **be surprised to receive a letter without warning.**_

 _ **But since I'm a bit of a coward, here I am sending you an official**_

 _ **invitation to my concert through this letter.**_

 _ **It's your choice to accept my invitation or**_

 _ **you could give that ticket away. But, I sincerely, hope that you**_

 _ **would attend this concert.**_

 _ **I know it is hard for you to put your trust in me once more.**_

 _ **And I'll give you the time to think about it.**_

 _ **I shall respect your final decision whatever your decision maybe.**_

 _ **PS: The time, date and venue are stated in the ticket if you decide**_

 _ **to come.**_

 _ **I'm hoping to receive an answer from you.**_

 _ **'**_

 _Looking again into the envelope, she found a ticket inside. Bringing it close, and examining it, she realised it was a VIP ticket. A ticket - quite rare, especially since she was a blooming, young idol, who was trending and on the top charts right now._

 _Holding the ticket tight in her hands, Nozomi felt her cold heart warming up. Nico had ambushed her twice today and she was troubled with a response both times. Even though she had decided against trusting others, Nico was finding her way to her heart. It was beginning to remind her of the past._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" _An idol?"_

" _Yeah." Standing proud with her chest puffed out and her hands on her hip, Nico boasted, "I'm going to be an idol! And I'll bring smiles to everyone like those we see on TV!"_

" _Nicochi, I think you will make a great idol!"_

" _Sure I am!"_

 _Beaming, the twin-tailed child did her signature pose._

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _As the concert began, the sight of cyalumes lighting up the stadium amazed the purple haired girl._

 _After countless sleepless nights considering the invitation and the talk they had the other day when she broke down in front of the idol, Nozomi had chosen to attend the concert. Many emotions have been brought up within her post reuniting with the idol and Nozomi found herself reminiscing about the nostalgic past that had spent together talking about idols. It was hard to believe that the young girl whose dream had been thought lightly of had managed to come true._

 _At this moment, on the stage, in front of her, was a girl, so dazzling she felt she could be blinded the scenery she was seeing._

 _As Nico started to singing, she could hear the loud cheers, the audience following the rhythm of the songs being performed._

 _It was an indeed a beautiful sight to be seeing when the stadium lit up in a single colour light during the final song._

 _This whole time, Nozomi had been watching Nico; watching those bright smiles she had on her face throughout the concert, the fun she felt the idol was having performing up on stages, hearing the loud cheers from the audience whose expressions were of happiness as they enjoyed the stage._

 _Nozomi couldn't describe the feeling she had, upon seeing that the girl's words hadn't been a lie._

' _I'm going to be an idol! And I'll bring smiles to everyone like those we see on TV!'_

' _Nicochi, I think you will make a great idol!'_

 _Those words, resounded in her head._

 _Ahh… She finally understood._

 _Those unspoken words; what the idol had wanted to convey through inviting her to a concert, and the determined gaze she showed the other day._

 _How could she have been this foolish?_

 _It was clear this whole time; she was just so blinded by her hate for the idol she refused to see the truth in the present._

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

' _Click!'_

 _The door opened and Nozomi wheeled herself into the room. After the concert, had ended, a staff had approached her, claiming to have been requested by the idol to guide her over to the back of the stage if she had attended the stage._

 _As she was guided to back stage, Nozomi took the time to organize her thoughts. She had to._

 _She was readying herself to give the idol her final answer. There was no doubt it was time to be doing so, to stop running away from her feelings._

 _Stopping her actions as she saw the figure of Nozomi thorough the mirror, Nico turned around._

" _Nozomi, you came."_

 _Taking a few steps forward and a soft smile visible on her face she said, "Thank you."_

 _Putting her hand on the wheels, Nozomi wheeled herself till she was right in front of the idol._

 _But not wanting to waste a single second, Nozomi went straight to the point. She needed to do this before she started having second thoughts, that the cowardice in her prevents her from her final decision._

"… _We need to talk."_

 _Nico's eyes widened for a second upon hearing those words. She hadn't expected Nozomi to be taking the initiative to start the talk. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Nico braced herself for the words that were to come._

" _I… have thought about this. About your feelings for me, about the reason for inviting me to a concert of yours. And after seeing you up on stage, I understood. The reason you invited me to this stage." Locking eyes with the idol, resolute shown explicitly, Nozomi gave her answer._

" _I want to give you a chance."_

 _Holding her breath, Nico couldn't believe her ears._

 _It took a full minute for the words to sink in._

 _She stood there staring blankly into space._

 _And the lack of reaction had Nozomi anxious about the situation, she was about to doubt herself for probably misunderstanding things when in a split instant, she found Nico's face incredibly close and soon, their forehead touched._

 _Surprised from the sudden contact, Nozomi froze in place._

 _It was similar situation; just the other day, they had been in this similar situation, except, the idol had maintained a boundary with the girl. This time, their foreheads touched; Nozomi could feel the warmth in the place where their skin made contact._

" _Nozomi…"_

' _It's like I'm being pulled towards her.' Nozomi thought to herself. She hadn't found the contact repulsing, she wasn't afraid, in fact she felt safe, comforted. And she wanted more._

 _Keep their foreheads together, Nico considered Nozomi's eyes, looking for confirmation, for permission. And not receiving a negative reaction, Nico felt that it was safe to continue further._

 _Pushing herself forward and closing the tiny distance between them, Nico went forward for a clumsy but affectionate kiss._

 _Pulling back after the short kiss, Nico searched for Nozomi's hands and squeezed it firmly._

" _I promise to bring you smiles."_

 _Those words, the same words._

'

' _Nozomi, you are going to be one of them!'_

' _Eh?'_

' _You will be part of that audience is what I'm saying, silly.'_

' _I promise to bring you smiles.'_

'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

\- End -

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **A/N: And... it's the end of the story! Thanks for reading, hope it wasn't too bad. I tried basing this on a theme that focussed on disabilities and it's difficulties; though**

 **it could have been better, I'm still satisfied I guess.**

 **The links for the artwork isn't up yet but you can expect it soon** **( ƅ°ਉ°)ƅ**

 **You can find my story on tumblr with the tag Love Live Big Bang to find the art links later!**

 **Hope you check my partner's artwork (krokees) on tumblr when it's up!**

 **To my loyal followers (idk if i have any lol) and new readers, till next time!**


End file.
